


My First Haiku

by OpheliaFlagDeCotour



Category: Original Work
Genre: ctf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21601264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaFlagDeCotour/pseuds/OpheliaFlagDeCotour
Summary: something something meme haiku
Comments: 13
Kudos: 17





	My First Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Find me on tumblr for more work! Link in my bio.

Camera zooms in  
Fingers typing at light speed  
Hacker voice says I'm in


End file.
